


Урок Языка (Language Lesson)

by ИринаДоновна (IreneADonovan)



Series: Rare Pairs 2019 [8]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Canon Disabled Character, Charles in a Wheelchair, Charles-centric, Flirting, Language, M/M, Pre-Slash, Русский | Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/%D0%98%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B0%D0%94%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%BD%D0%B0
Summary: Azazel teaches Charles Russian...





	Урок Языка (Language Lesson)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akasanata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akasanata/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Akasanata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akasanata/pseuds/Akasanata) in the [xmenrarepairs19](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs19) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I know I'm terribly late for a prompt, but I recently rediscovered my love for this pairing. If you write anything with it, I'll love you forever :)
> 
>  
> 
> _All of the Russian in the story is translated in the story. My Russian is rather rusty, so I apologize if I made mistakes..._

“You have a lovely mutation, my friend.”

The mutant standing by Charles looked like a stereotypical cartoon devil, with crimson skin, black hair, and a wickedly-pointed tail. Yet he all but preened under Charles’ attention, blue eyes shining bright, smile earnest.

“Спасибо,” he said. “Thank you.” His English was strongly accented.

“Russian?”

“ _Da,_ ” he said. “I teach Russian language at Frost Academy.”

“I may have to try to poach you away from the lovely Emma, then.” Charles grinned as he extended a hand. “Charles Xavier. Headmaster of the competition.”

“Очень приятно.” The red-skinned mutant shook his hand. “Nice to meet you. They call me Azazel. Name of demon. Father had sense of humor.”

“Good to meet you. Is Russian as hard to learn as it sounds?”

Azazel laughed. “Harder.”

“How so?”

“Complicated grammar. Complicated pronunciation. Numbers -- nightmare.”

“Teach me something.”

“Try this. Что зто?”

“ _Stow Etta._ ”

“ _Nyet. Shto etta. Sto_ is hundred.”

“ _Shto Etta_.”

“ _Da_. Means ‘What is this?’ or ‘What is that?’”

“ _Shto Etta._ ”

“Молодец. Good job.”

Charles pointed at his left hand. “ _Shto Etta_?”

“Рука. Hand or arm.”

Charles made a circular motion in front of his face. “ _Shto Etta_?”

“Лицо.”

Charles tilted his head in thought, then tapped the armrest of his wheelchair.

Azazel frowned. “Кресло на колёсах. Not the usual term, but I think you not like usual term. Means invalid's chair.”

Charles scowled. “You're right. I don't like that at all.”

“You no invalid. You look strong. Сильный.”

Charles blushed.

“Ты краснеешь.”

“What?”

“You turn red.” Azazel grinned. “Like me.”

Charles blushed harder.

“You cute red.”

And still harder.

Azazel reached out, brushed his thumb over Charles’ lips. “Твои губы -- так красные.”

Charles leaned into the touch.

“Your lips, so red.”

“Are you flirting with me?”

“ _Da_. Хочешь кофе? Would you like to go for coffee?”

“ _Nyet._ Tea.”

“Чай.”

“Chai? I know that word.”

“Come. We get чай.”

“Good.”

“Хорошо.”


End file.
